Parrot Or Taming Raph's Mouth
by Ramica
Summary: When a two year old Rama starts using some of her Uncle's favourite words. It is Raph who ends up in trouble. A fic that might fall more in PG-13 but is here to be on the safe side with compliance.Part of the Rama series. Complete!
1. Problem

**Parrot**

** Or**

** Taming Raph's Mouth**

**Rated- R **for some swearing. Actually a lot of swearing but the censor would only allow some to be posted. This might even be a fic that could be posted as PG 13 but to make sure that no one is offended I placed in R to be on the safe side.

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

……

Mike sat on the floor by the coffee table in their living room keeping a close and loving eye on his two year old daughter, and helping her play with a few of the toys on the table top.

Ramiela was a turtle much like he and his brothers were but she was also half human, though it had been quite some time since Rama's mother had left the lair to return to her own family, though Shay often sent letters and cards to Mike and Rama to let them know what she was doing.

Rama had inherited her mother's high cheek bones, hair which was short and dark framing her round turtle face, and five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot, at the age of two her legs were still a bit chubby and not quite straight but when she stood up she would come just over her dad's knee pads.

At the moment she was content in play nattering away in baby talk. Mike wasn't paying a great deal of attention to her endless chattering just enough to know when to respond to something, he had learned a lot of her conversation had little to do with any one else.

Suddenly Mike thought he heard Rama say something that she shouldn't but he shrugged it off putting it down to not really heeding her words and maybe she meant something else entirely.

However a few seconds later Rama repeated the word, and this time there was no doubt in Mike's mind that she had said what he thought. Even if there was room for error Rama's following words quickly cleared that up.

" Dammit beepin hell."

Mike gritted his teeth as he heard these words spew from his daughter's mouth. He mused inwardly that he and Raph would be having a talk about this, for Mike was fully aware that Raph was the only one in their clan that said such words with any consistence for Rama to pick them up.

Also Uncle Raphie was Rama's favourite Uncle she loved him, and Mike knew Raph loved Rama in spite of his protest otherwise. Rama spent a great deal of time with Raph or at least as much as Raph himself would permit.

Don had jokingly said that Rama was in her parrot stage, " Meaning Mike that she is at an impressionable age, where she will repeat or do anything she sees or hears us doing and then will play it back. Not necessarily at the appropriate times either."

Now it seemed as if Rama was parroting the worst of Raph's vocabulary.

" Like your terrible two's aren't bad enough now you talk like that" Mike muttered. Rama was in that terrible stage where she fought for independence wanting to do things herself or having her own ideas about things, to make matters worse were all the temper tantrums that Rama would throw herself into.

She would scream at the top of her lungs, kick, hit and any thing else in an effort to gain her way.

" Damn" Rama said softly as she tried placing a square peg in a round hole.

" Rama you don't say that word." Mike informed her firmly.

" Unca Raphie does." Rama announced.

" Not for long he won't not when I get through with him." Mike grumbled a bit " I don't want you saying it Rama."

Rama glanced at her father and to prove she could and she would say those thing began saying the word over and over again in a sing song voice. Ending her chant with the one other word she had picked up from Raph.

Mike picked her up in his arms and immediately the toddler began to howl a protest as he packed her to her room, he plunked her down on her bed and turned to leave shutting the door " You can stay in here until you learn to behave." He scolded gently as he shut the door seconds before the child slammed into it.

" No!" he heard her piercing yell and heard her foot connecting with the door to start off this temper tantrum.

Mike sighed and shook his head " And this morning was going so well." He reflected, " I don't think I have a daughter I have a demon child" he murmured to himself as he heard the pounding on the other side of the door increase with her yells.

Mike knew that Rama would calm down when left to her own devices, he also knew these fits of hers were always worse when Rama had an audience, so when ever she started a temper tantrum she was taken to her room until she could behave.

……

When Mike finally got Rama down for her afternoon nap, after hearing the wonderful words Uncle Raph had taught her numerous times he decided that enough was enough and it was past time to confront Raph.

He found his brother sitting in front of the television munching potato chips.

" Raph"

" Yeah Mike?" Raph asked not even turning from the screen engrossed in the wrestling match.

Mike strode in front of the TV and snapped it off.

" What the beep are you trying to do Mike?" Raph roared as he found the remote and flicked the power back on " I was watching that!"

Mike crossed his arms over his plastron and planted himself in front of the screen so that Raph could see very little of the match " And I would appreciate if you watch what you say around Rama Raph." Mike announced.

" You are going watch your beeping head get punched in if you don't move in a second bro," Raph threatened narrowing his eyes.

Mike wasn't about to stand down in this matter " Look Raph I don't need my little girl talking like a sailor, so keep that language to the rest of the sewers or to the streets where she won't hear it" he ordered.

Leo came into the living room from the dojo he had heard the raised voices and was stunned to know that Mike was pushing this argument with Raph, considering the long time friendship, but having overheard a bit of the conversation he knew that Mike could be quite serious about what he wanted for Rama.

" This is my home too and I'll talk any damn way I please" Raph growled.

" It is also our home and most of us don't care for it besides Splinter…"

" Aw curse," Raph spat " If I want to hear your cursed opinion I'll rattle your beepin shell, Mr. Perfect."

Leo rolled his eyes and continued as if Raph hadn't interrupted him " Doesn't approve of that sort of gutter talk. Just because we live in the sewer doesn't mean you have to talk like it."

" Great so I'm suppose ta lose freedom of speech all because of Mike's two year old?" Raph grumbled cursing under his breath as he did so, " sides wha'd ya spect me ta say when the kid jumps me in the morning?"

" How bout good morning?" Mike suggested.

" Get the censored out of my room also works." Raph snapped irritably " Not all of us want to be up at the censored crack of dawn."

" Don't spend half the night or more roaming topside then." Leo smirked.

" Listen if Mike doesn't want Rama saying these** beeped beep** things then maybe he ought to punish her when she sys them. I have nothing to do with the whole friggin' thin any way."

Don had entered the living room in time to hear this last statement of Raph's, " Actually it would be very difficult for Mike to discipline Rama and have that stick with her while you continue to set a bad example." Don explained kindly.

" If I want your input I'll let ya know genius" Raph snorted with contempt. " Why can't Mikey here just tell Rama those are expletive big people words. I don't see why the hell I have to beeping give up the way I talk, when you all have been living with it for these many years without a **beeping** problem."

Don sighed " there is a problem with your solution Raph because a child learns from example, so it would be almost impossible for Mike to convince Rama those words are bad, while you continue to say them" Don paused, " Also punishing her will do little when she realizes you aren't punished when you say them."

" So whose gonna try punishin' me surely not you, you flippin' censored pansy." Raph sneered Don's way as he pulled a sai.

Don's only response to that was to allow a small smile to cross his face " Come on Raph it might be worth extending your vocabulary over a hundred words."

Mike chuckled at what Don had implied while Raph shot a scathing gaze towards Don looking very much like he was ready to pummel his passive brother out of his shell.

Splinter came into the living room his gaze taking in all four of his sons as well as detecting the tension that was in the room, one look at Raphael's features contorted in anger as he glared at his brothers was enough to let the old Master know that, the other three were going after their brother on some subject.

" May I ask what your current disagreement is about my sons? It seems three of you are in accordance and one is not," Splinter stated as he moved easily over to his chair.

" Master, I simply asked Raphael to watch his language as Rama is picking up some of his words that I really don't feel is appropriate for her" Mike explained quickly.

He was sure Splinter would know what he was talking about, even though Raph was usually very careful about saying such things around Splinter, for Raph knew his Master didn't care for such language either.

" Leonardo, Donatello, what of you two?" Splinter asked turning to eye the two in question.

" I was siding with Mike on this. Raph says it is his home and it is, but he ought to respect other's wishes and not all of us want to hear such things on a regular basis." Leo justified.

Splinter then turned his calm penetrating stare on Don as he waited for his other sons input.

Don grinned as he came around the couch and sat down in the one other armchair " I was only trying to explain to Raph why it is that Rama will continue to use these words if he does, no matter what Mike might do to stop it."

Splinter nodded then turned to look at Raphael who had sank back further into the cushions of the couch the hostile stubborn look on his face speaking volumes in itself " Raphael what is your opinion on these matters?"

" I live here too no ones given a damn about how I talked before this. Now all because of Rama, hell a two year old mind ya I just got to stop it" Raph fumed bitterly.

Splinter scowled " Can you not find other ways of expressing yourself?"

" And be as borin' as Leo you mean or wordy as geek boy here. Hell Splin…"

Raph didn't finish before Splinter's walking stick was raised and struck him on the shoulder. " I have told you before Raphael that those words can not help you find inner peace. I have allowed all of you though to find your own path but you also need to be mindful that we must always respect others wishes in our home." Splinter spoke quietly his whiskers twitching slightly, " there is a baby in our home now to consider and so we must all be more careful of the things we say or do, so she will not come to harm. Michaelangelo as her father has a right to set down rules and ask that we help him maintain these rules for her." Splinter sighed, " Children need consistency so it is very important that we respect and honour the rules that are set for Ramiela."

Mike smiled as he walked over to the couch, he knew Splinter pronounced Rama's full name the way it had originally been meant to as Ra-Me-La but he and his brothers had found by saying it quickly it came out sounding more like Ra-Ma-La and that was how Mike ended up giving her, her short name of Rama in the first place.

" Look Raph it was different when we were younger, and we were willing to put up with that sort of trouble but you are nineteen now and Rama looks up to you, so you have to help by setting the right example for her."

" You're her father, you set the example" Raph grumped

" Have you heard nothing we have said Raphael? Have you closed yourself off that much from the rest of us?" Splinter wondered, " We have all ready said that all of us must set the example for Ramiela to follow."

Raph sighed wearily it seemed he didn't stand a chance the family was in agreement on this one, _just once,_ he thought to himself,_ just frigging once I would like a family meeting to go my way!_

" So what you guys plan on punishing me or washing my mouth out or something?" Raph grumped, " Good luck! I am a little big for that case ya didn't notice."

Splinter smiled his tail twitching a bit on the floor " It will not be punishment but discipline Raphael. Michaelangelo will discipline Ramiela as he sees fit. I will see to it that you will discipline yourself if I have to take you to the mats to do so," Splinter arched his bushy eyebrows as he said this " then I will do so and I will make it much worse for you if you wish it to go that way" he declared.

Raph gazed in utter astonishment at the rat's words, sure Splinter wasn't as fast or good as he had been years ago when he had trained them, but he wasn't that slow or feeble either. Raphael was fully aware that Splinter was still capable of throwing him, or doing some damage if he wanted to, the fact Splinter rarely did it meant nothing.

If Raphael did not discipline himself he had a feeling Splinter would be putting him through some very gruelling lessons in the dojo.

" So what sort of discipline are ya talking about Splinter?" Raph wondered.

Splinter smiled a bit his eyes giving away none of his intentions " Every time you swear and one of us hears it you will do twenty flips. However every time Ramiela swears you will do thirty flips."

Raph could hardly believe what he heard " What the fuck do you mean by that?" he snapped.

Splinter laid back his ears " Twenty flips" he responded simply before explaining his reasons " If you did not swear around Ramiela she would not know the words to say, so you have taught her well perhaps by being forced to do flips when she says the things you have taught her, you will be provided the incentive to be more careful around her."

" I'll be in the dojo all day and most the night doing flips," Raph complained.

" Then you will have good incentive for stopping your habit. Everyone needs support and incentive to give up bad habits." Splinter agreed with a nod of his head. Splinter steepled his hands under his chin a smug smile playing on his whiskery face " thus you will learn discipline."

" Why can't I just cuss in a different language?" Raph wondered grasping at straws in a vain attempt to get out of this fix.

" I don't want Rama cussing in any language Raph" Mike snapped.

" We also don't need Rama swearing in front of a guest in a different language in a few years time."

Raph snorted " She isn't even allowed near guests." He reminded Leo.

It was another of Mike's rules to not let guests know about the young turtle in their midst.

" We can't keep her hidden forever and you know that. It is just a safety precaution for now" Leo remarked knowing full well the truth of the matter.

Plain and simple most of their guest were not the trustworthy sort, they were people down and out on their luck and the turtles gave them a helping hand in hopes of getting the person a second start. The whole family was fully capable of handling a guest, even under extreme circumstances.

If a guest though were to find out of the toddler then things could change Rama couldn't defend herself and if a guest took her hostage the family would have to be more careful about handling the situation.

So the entire ninja family went to great lengths to hide the fact that there was a child in their midst. Still as Rama got more mobile and vocal keeping her hidden would not be easy. Of course as she grew older she would be trained as well.

Raph groaned, " Why is it the kid swears and I'm the one in trouble here?" he asked.

" Because you started it Raph" Mike replied.

Splinter chuckled " Now let us see if you can put an end to it as well my son. Meanwhile you still have twenty flips you must do."

Raph groaned as he heaved himself up and headed to the dojo without another word, he had a feeling it was going be a very difficult time for him and he only hoped that his niece would unlearn those words as quickly as she had picked them up.

TBC


	2. Decision

Parrot or Taming Raph's mouth

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Part Two –

Raph heaved a wearied sigh of frustration, it seemed all he'd been doing was flips, one series of flips after another from the time he got up to the time he took off out of the lair. He, quite personally was getting fed up with this 'wonderful' idea the clan had, in fact he had just about enough of it to want to tell them just where they could stick this idea of theirs.

The only thing that held Raph back was the fact that he knew Splinter would carry through with his threat.

He paused to wipe the sweat from his face before continuing the set exercise. Rama peeked around the corner of the dojo. She squealed in delight " I finds you" she squealed then watched as her Uncle performed a couple more flips.

For some reason only known to the toddler the flips Raph was performing amused her tremendously. She pointed at him and started to laugh uproariously.

Raph turned whipping his head around to glare ominously upon his nuisance niece.

" Unca Raphie funny!" Rama declared through her chortles.

" Let me show you funny you damn troublemaking kid" Raph snapped as he shook his fist her way.

To Rama her Uncle was only playing and thus didn't mean anything by it so she gave a wide grin " Fuck!" she announced cheerfully in return.

" Rama!" Mike's stern bark from just outside the dojo warned Raph that his brother was near and while, Mike just might, have missed Raph's swearing there was no way he missed Rama's joyful response.

" Daddy!" Rama squealed whirling to look at the entrance to the dojo to see her father enter. Mike's stance and stern scowl said clearly he wasn't happy, however Rama didn't have much of a chance to register his displeasure.

As soon as Rama turned her back on Raph he moved fast, getting to her and grabbing her up in both hands and picking her up to turn her around, holding her inches from his own face.

Raph sneered at her " You got to cut that out pipsqueak"

Rama smiled sweetly, undaunted by her Uncle's posture or ominous tone she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek " Uve you Raphie."

Raph grumbled " Never mind trying to sweet talk me. It isn't going work."

Mike leaned in the dojo doorway " Yeah it won't work because you have some extra flips to do there." Mike replied as he arched his eye ridges in amusement.

" Get bent Mike I don't need this beep from you." Raph growled.

Rama cheered " No sh.." she was about to say, repeating Raph's latest bad word. However he clamped a hand firmly over her mouth so she couldn't finish it.

" Perhaps Splinter can get you to change your mind" Mike challenged.

Mike wasn't a fool he knew Raph had been recently pushed very near his limits with all the discipline he was being forced to do but, he also knew he couldn't back down to his brother. Not in this particular instance. He also knew that Raph would never intentionally harm a member of the family, he could sometimes come very close to it. All the more reason why most the family chose to give Raph a bit of space when he got like this.

" Aw, come on Mike it was nothing" Raph lied, "Definitely not worth this sort of trouble you get my meaning?" Raph kept his tone congenial but his tone said otherwise.

" I told you I don't want Rama saying this sort of stuff. You think you would start watching your mouth before Splinter decides that he will go washing it out with soap." Mike insisted stalking towards his brother.

" Mmmmmmph!" Rama mumbled behind Raph's hand her eyes wide.

Mike drew close enough that he was able to pluck his daughter from Raph's arms soon as she was free Rama began to babble.

" Raphie funny! Raphie pway!"

Mike nodded, " Sure Raph is a real riot especially when he gets in his grumpy mood or his angry mood and just wait until you see his don't get in my way mood" Mike informed her, " Cause trust me honey you don't want to go there."

" Unca Raphie say…" Rama began.

Mike cut her off " Rama, listen to me" Mike ordered firmly, " I don't want to hear it all right?"

Rama fell silent and whispered a bit sulkily " Okay daddy."

" Now let Raph get back to his exercises and leave him alone," Mike stated.

Raph flashed a truly dark look Mike's way, a look that didn't bode well for his brother. In fact if Mike hadn't been holding Rama, Raph probably would have attacked his easy going brother.

Instead Raph settled for gnashing his teeth as he roared " MIKE!"

Rama laughed at his bellow clearly amused by the shout.

" Let's just get you out of here" Mike whispered to his daughter.

" Git me out" Rama agreed as she bounced in her father's arms.

Mike sighed he knew he couldn't even start to curb Rama's language until Raph started to control his own mouth. For now the best Mike could do was ignore Rama's bouts of foul language.

He knew that Rama liked her Uncle, a great deal, though he had no idea why. For the feelings were not fully mutual. The recent events had caused Raph to become even more volatile then usual and Mike wasn't even too sure about letting Rama too near her Uncle unsupervised.

Raph had always been Mike's good friend, and Mike was willing to take the punches that Raph often threw his way when he got in one of his more difficult moods, but Rama was only a baby.

While Mike seriously doubted Raph would hurt her, he also wasn't too sure if his brother might not go a little over board with his niece one day unintentionally. Also Mike knew that all the flips didn't seem to be slowing down his brothers mouth any. If anything Raphael's mouth was getting worse.

In fact Splinter had cautioned Raphael that if he did not learn to control his mouth then a good soaping might do the trick.

" Rama you have to leave Raph alone. Trust me when your uncle Raphie gets like this the best thing you can do is tuck up in to your shell and hide."

" Rama pway Raphie" Rama moped looking back towards the dojo.

Mike shook his head " That is just it Rama. Raph very rarely plays. It isn't the way he is." Mike tried to explain to her.

Rama stopped struggling in his arms and looked at her father " Daddy pway?" she asked.

Mike tossed her in the air catching her " Now there is an idea Rama llama ding dong. Let's go play," he agreed as he began tickling her.

Rama laughed.

Mike smiled " Let's see if we can do Raph a favour and keep your mouth out of trouble. I'm sure Raph would appreciate it."

Raph stood on the rooftop beside Casey both of them overlooking the city, Casey had brought up a six pack for the two of them to share and Raph was for the moment brooding over how things had turned in the home.

" You know Case I've had just about enough of it. I'm tired of these continual flips which are doing a whole lot of" Raph cursed, " nothing! I got to say one friggin thin' what the hell happened to freedom of speech?" Raph grumbled.

Casey looked over his friend, they were good friends, and fairly much a like considering the difference in species both of them had problems with anger, enjoyed busting heads, swearing a blue streak and conducting burping and insult contests.

While Raphael wouldn't admit to his recent humiliation, Mike had phoned April to tell him that Splinter had indeed washed Raphael's mouth out earlier in the day. April found the story amusing and had repeated it to Casey ending it with a " Poor Raph, he has got to learn to control that mouth of his before it really gets him into trouble."

While Casey, had found it rather amusing to find out the family had ganged up on Raph to clean his mouth out. He knew that Raphael was in desperate need of something that might be far more useful in stopping this habit.

" Freedom of speech is all fine and good long as you don't go stepping on toes Raph." Casey began as he took a swig of his beer.

" Aw, hell don't you start it too. You don't even know what they did to me today" Raph snarled. Then as if Raph had considered what he had just said ordered, " Don't even ask Casey. I don't know why the heck I have to put up with that sort of…" Raph began interjecting many colourful epitaphs " crap in my own home!" he fumed.

Casey tried his best to keep a straight face knowing now was not the time to inform his buddy about the knowledge he had on the subject.

It seemed Raph had decided after the afternoon work out session that he had enough of the blasted good for nothing flips and then told them that he wasn't going do anymore. Splinter had insisted that he abide by the rules of the house.

Raphael had pointed out a few tidbits of he was old enough to do what he wanted, he didn't have to obey Splinter, this was his home he could do as he wanted. And so on. Judging from Raphael's recent temper Casey was sure that Raph had lost it big time.

Splinter had glanced at his three sons and left the dojo. Don, Mike and Leo had then battled Raph and held him down in time for Splinter to return with a bucket of water and soap.

Raph had left spitting soap from his mouth and looking, in Mike's words, like a rabid turtle.

So far Raph had not returned home.

Casey calmly sat down his can and held up two hands " Hold it Raph but have you heard the stuff that is coming out of your mouth lately?" he asked kindly.

" What are you a beepin hypocrite Casey? You used to swear ten times more than I did." Raph accused sharply, " You even swore in front of Splinter and April then I'd have to go and beat your ass for it."

" You mean I beat your ass" Casey corrected.

" Only in your dreams Case man." Raph retorted.

Casey snorted, " Fine have it your way" Casey relented, " the thing is how often do you hear me swear now?"

Raph considered that question for a moment and realized Casey very rarely swore now. Raphael wasn't even sure when or where his friend had started watching his mouth, but he knew that it had probably occurred to some degree before April and Casey had been married.

Raph looked over at Casey as he pulled another can free of the plastic rings, his silent question hanging between them.

" April said she wouldn't marry me while I continued to talk like that."

" So you turned wimp" Raph scoffed.

Casey shrugged " No I just had to make a decision is all. Did I want to continue swearing or did I want the woman I thought was beyond me." Casey leaned against the slight wall around the rooftop " April recorded me once in an hours time I swore well over twenty times just to prove to me what it was like to hear it and how often it was said."

Raph looked Casey over realizing his friend was doing something that was often difficult for Casey to do, reach out and give some advice on a friendly level. Advice and a friendly ear was more April's style then it was for her mate.

Raph scowled as he looked down at the traffic below him " Not that I'm really interested but how did you stop it?"

Casey grinned, " You don't realize how ridiculous a swear word is until you hear a recording of yourself let me tell you. It makes no sense and yet it is used. April said if saying one nonsense word made me feel better about my self I could use almost any word in place of it and still feel good."

Raph furrowed his brow " So what you said something for hell and …"he began.

Casey nodded " It wasn't easy at first to even switch to the newer words. Once I was used to that I dropped the substitute words." Casey admitted.

Raph snorted as he chugged down the last of his beer in silence acting as if he hadn't even heard Casey, though his friend was aware that Raph had heard.

" Well far as I am concerned April was worth dropping a few words for."

Casey had returned to his apartment while Raph headed out over the city. At first Raph had been quite determined not to return home at all, but now as he mulled things over he realized he had no real place to go.

Sure he could, perhaps for a little while, set up a space in the sewers or some abandoned building where he could live on his own, but he knew without his brother's beside him in battle well he could easily fall, especially with his record of getting in over his head.

Sure he often longed to get away from all of them but he also knew when the chips were down, the odds against them differences were cast aside and they stood together. A well oiled team ready to handle whatever was thrown at them.

His family gave him a sense of belonging, the only true place he belonged was with those who understood him, and in the end accepted him.

Even if he did decide to settle on his own he knew that he would still end up spending a great deal of his time with his family.

No matter what happened, his brothers and father would always be his brothers and father. Sure they were not related by blood they were bound by ties that were stronger then blood alone. They were family because of what they had gone through together, and everything they still had to face as a family.

Then there was Rama herself, the toddler loved to follow him around the lair, " Raphie" had been one of her very first words. She had said daddy first, and that was only to be expected but Raphie had come shortly after and long before Splinter, Leo or Don.

While he often found her to be irritating, especially her habit of coming in his room and pouncing on him to wake him up, Raph had to admit that she wasn't a bad kid.

No matter how he snapped, or glared at her she refused to be afraid of him. The rest of his family might tip toe around his attitude and behaviour but she just laughed at him believing that all his anger and posturing was a great joke.

Perhaps the kid wasn't so far off the mark at that. His family was used to giving way to him but she in her own way said he was something to be laughed at.

" Damn kid" Raph muttered as he shook his head ruefully.

He had to admit, if only to himself, that he loved her laughter it was so full of joy and delight. Her laughter was full of a youthful innocence that reminded him of times when he too found laughing easier to do then hurting.

So when he thought about Rama, he realized that his options were to continue to swear and do flips, or start to change his behaviour just a little.

Swear words didn't sound right on a child like that. She adored him, the least he could do was give some of her love back couldn't he?

The dawn was about to break over the city's skyline when Raph made his way back to the sewers and the place he called home.

_' Maybe it is time for a change.'_ Raph thought to himself.

TBC

Tish: Sorry about the long wait on updating. I have been busy with work, writing other stories including a co-authored story and just plain life itself. Poor Raph getting in trouble not only for his own mouth but for Rama's mouth as well. A gratitude for your insight.

Red Turtle: I explained in a separate e-mail to you why this story is in R, besides I feel stories with a lot of swearing, even implied swearing belong more in R. Hopefully my e-mail answered your questions. A gratitude for your insight.

Lenni- Yes Rama did pick up Raph's bad habit of cursing and thus both of them had to stop it. I think after all this time everyone has their own ideas of how to pronounce Ramiela's name. A gratitude for your insight.

Buslady: Ah freedom of expression can easily infringe upon the rights of others. Look at all those PC sayings we have now so one doesn't insult someone else by using what might be construed as a derogatory word. Raph will have to find other ways to express himself. Leaving isn't easy either. A gratitude for your insight.

Splinter: Washing Raph's mouth out could be a cute one shot, I added a bit of fun in here with them actually doing it to poor Raph. He is being picked upon here. A gratitude for your insight.

Reinbeauchaser: Ah yes, children can learn too easily from adults, effective little sponges that they are. I recall my father used to swear frequently. There were times every second word was a curse word. Needless to say all of us children learned to swear at an early age. My mom then had a dickens of a time stopping us. Though she managed to control our mouths she was never able to get him to control his. A gratitude for your insight.


	3. Solution

Parrot Or Taming Raph's Mouth

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Three – Solution

Raph hustled into the lair, he had enough time to think things over and figure out what he wanted to say, now he was ready to say it. He was determined to have his say with his family, and if there was any justice in this world, which Raph often doubted, he wouldn't have to do as many damn, beeping, expletive, mutter-mutter, friggin flips, if his family would accept what he had to say.

Personally Raph had, had just about enough of the flips and every once in a while he could still taste the lingering after taste of the soap in his mouth. It was something that Raph wasn't sure if he would ever get rid of.

He searched out Leo, Mike and Splinter telling them he only had to talk to them. He didn't worry about Don being in on it, if the main members of the clan the Jonin and the chunin agreed it was enough. Mike was there simply because Rama was involved but disturbing Don wasn't really pertinent for this particular meeting.

They met in the kitchen Leo was preparing some tea for all of them and he turned from the stove to eye Raph suspiciously. It wasn't often that Raph bothered to call for a meeting, in fact Raph usually tried to avoid them because he considered them to be ' a regular pain in the shell.'

Leo was aware that Raph could be offended by their earlier stunt of washing his mouth out, but the family was growing tired of his continued foul language. Raph's stance and attitude though was not one of offence, or of indignation.

Leo reached out trying to get a better handle on what his brother wanted, but Raph was keeping his thoughts closed off to them.

Leo gave a grim smile as he leaned against the counter " So what is up Raph?" he asked curiously.

Raph glared at each of them including Splinter, though Raph didn't hold his gaze on the Master as long as he did on his brothers.

" First off. I want to say this whole situation Bites!" Raph announced sharply.

Mike rolled his eyes in frustration " We've gone over this Raph. Why can't you clean up your act" He demanded accusingly. " You know how hard it is hearing that kind of crap coming from my two year old?" he demanded.

" I can't just turn it off Mike" Raph snapped back slightly. " He…Has it ever occurred to any of youse guys that you permitted me this mouth for years. Now you expect me to just quit like that," Raph snapped his fingers to emphasise his remark. " If I gotta do flips for my mouth. Seems you ought to be doin' flips for lettin' me have it in the first place." He pointed out.

Leonardo turned from pouring the hot water into the teapot " We didn't allow you" he corrected fuming slightly at Raph's words. He stalked towards the table.

Splinter raised one hand and rested it on Leonardo's arm giving him a very subtle but stern look.

Splinter had been trying to figure out what to do about the problem at hand and had spent the many hours since Raph disappeared in meditation.

" Raphael makes a point Leonardo, and he is entitled to speak his piece" Splinter insisted.

Leo turned, to look at his mentor, giving a frustrated look Raph's way.

Raph feeling smug at Splinter's words and silent rebuke of Leo tucked his thumbs into his belt and leaned back in the chair balancing it on the back two legs.

" Yes, Master but it wasn't that we so much as permitted Raph to speak that way rather, we just gave up when he continued to use that sort of language. We let it go instead of pushing him to behave correctly." Leo pointed out.

" Yes, but by shrugging it off and feeling no real harm came of the matter, we still permitted his behaviour." Splinter replied calmly, " I had felt it was a way he chose to express himself that he would grow out of in time. Typically he did not want to be denied his expressions" Splinter explained he shook his head " Teenagers are so difficult."

Raph grinned recalling that it had been in his early teens or pre teens when he had started to cuss with any regularity not even fearing the smacks that he'd receive from the Master's stick. If anything those hits had only encouraged him to defy his father further.

Splinter gave a regretful sigh " Yet hearing such words coming from Ramiela's mouth makes me wish that I had done things differently" he wrinkled his furry nose, " it is most unfitting to hear such words coming from the child."

Splinter's last words and look of disgust quickly wiped the smirk off Raph's face as he realized that his Master was even less amused to hear Rama, his granddaughter, repeating the words he cared little for any ways.

" I have been meditating on this for a bit and I fear our tactics will only drive a wedge between you my sons instead of pulling you together." Splinter continued, he gave a pained look to Raphael that was full of regret and sincerity " forgive us for our mistakes my son but this behaviour can not continue, nor should we force you away either." Splinter confessed " I realize now that ingrained habits can not be broken by mere discipline alone."

" He didn't even try though Master." Leo stated grudgingly, " If Raph didn't care for the flips then…"

" Leonardo in chess one does not treat a pawn as a king. All parts are separate and each has their own place in the game." Splinter cut in, " With people, too, you must learn that what works for one will not work for another for each person has their own idiosyncrasies that must be dealt with."

Leo bowed his head slightly in acquiescence " Then what are we supposed to do so everyone is happy with the problem at hand?"

" We must think of another solution of course. One that will support Raphael without pushing him into anger at us, while going along with Michaelangelo's desire to have Ramiela speaking more appropriately."

" Easier said then done." Mike muttered.

Raph grinned, " Maybe not Mike for I have an idea, it is one Casey gave me and it just might work."

Splinter smiled as he cast a pleased look to his sons. They were all fully aware of Casey's behaviour before hand, and of course it was hard to miss the changes in Casey since he married April.

" Look I don't mind havin' to do flips but the number of them and having to do it both for what I say and what Rama says is outrageous." Raph complained as he allowed the chair to bang back into position.

" I agree you got a point Raph. It isn't right or fair, however I can't do much about Rama's mouth until you show some improvement your self." Mike declared " If I catch Rama swearing when you cut down or aren't at home well I can give her time out. But it won't work unless you cut down too." Mike frowned a bit " Rama has to learn such talk isn't appreciated by us. It is just she **likes** you Raph." Mike shook his head as if he couldn't quite figure out why such a thing was so.

Splinter nodded " She admires Raphael and looks up to him."

Raph chuckled as Leo started to serve the tea, " Master Rama looks up to every body in the clan she doesn't have a choice."

Splinter laughed a little too, " Yes, that is true too." He agreed.

Leo snorted as he sat down at their table " Some role model. Maybe you can use that influence, though, to help Mike with Rama more."

Raph crossed his arms over his plastron " I'm not a babysitter. I don't look after kids."

" Raph I know you prefer to play with Rama when it suits you and I try my best to make sure she doesn't bother you in the mornings." Mike informed Raph, " It is just she's just so darn slippery at times." He lamented then grinned a bit " She could be part eel for all I know."

Splinter gave a small secretive smile " A child can be every where at once, while an adult can only follow behind."

Raph shrugged, " I guess she's part of the family I might as well get used to the kid have a feeling she ain't leaving soon." He grunted.

" You got a point Raph she's two might as well accept her now." Leo admitted.

Raph outlined Casey's plan of using other words to substitute the unnecessary words.

" I suppose if you are willing to do it Raph. It might work" Leo allowed grudgingly.

" However any swear word you say will still earn flips" Splinter declared, " But if you go one day without swearing perhaps it could be permitted for you to rent a movie or game you would like."

Raph grinned, " Now that is what I'm talkin' about a reward plan. What if I manage a week without swearing?" Raph wondered suddenly. Then he popped in a suggestion " Will I get a whole weekend without having to share the remote."

Splinter, probably unaware of what a grand prize that would be quickly agreed while Leo and Mike passed looks between them. Mike's arched eye ridges said clearly it would _never_ happen.

Leo meanwhile looked as if he had found something interesting on the tabletop that held his attention, though Mike knew the fearless leader was trying his best not to laugh.

By the time the meeting broke up, they were all feeling pretty good about the matter and most of them were hoping that Raph would at least try to do his part.

…..

Of course the first few days weren't easy on Raph. He tried he really did, but old habits do die hard and more often then not Raph ended up cursing, which meant he was stuck doing flips.

Raph though was starting to pay attention to Rama's words whenever she was around him. He knew the kid could talk, it was just that he never bothered much with her childish prattle. He longed for more intelligent conversation then that found with a two year old, so he intended to ignore her for the most part.

Now though he focused on her and what she was saying. He realized that Rama often said the words Unca Raphie, she talked about him lots with others as well as using it when talking to him specifically.

It was true the kid loved him and would probably follow him any where if he permitted it, funny thing was though Raph didn't know what he had done to get this sort of loyalty.

' _She really does like me!' _Raph mused to himself, almost astonished with the thought. She seemed to have accepted him just for who he was, and Raph knew there were very few people who would even want to be around him.

The whole idea of it made Raph feel something he hadn't felt for a long time.

The other thing Raph became aware of after spending a few days around Rama playing and really listening to her, was how often the kid did swear. Boy that kid, had a mouth on her and she knew how to use it too!

No wonder Mike was tired of him swearing, it stood to reason that if he swore, Rama who quite clearly, did look up to him would imitate him. If he had this sort of influence on her at the age of two, what the heck would the kid be like six or ten years from now? He wondered silently.

Even Raph found the words that Rama spewed from her mouth like " hell, damn" often combined with the dreaded f-word caused him to wince, and consider what better words the kid could learn instead of the filth she seemed content to repeat.

" So help me I am going stop that kid from saying that crap if it is the last thing I do." Raph muttered to himself as he clenched his fists tightly.

It was one vow Raph fully intended to keep to the bitter end.

……

A few days after Raph had made this vow, he was busy playing with Rama. Rama was of course overjoyed that her Uncle had been spending so much time playing with her and having fun. She loved nothing better, then when Unca Raphie played for his games and ideas were amusing to the toddler.

Now Raph held her in an arm pretending to fly her about flipping her and doing other wild aerial acrobatics by tossing her in the air, while Rama squealed with pleasure.

Raph turned to sharply and accidentally stubbed his toe quite hard into a small table in the living room, a rather klutz move for the ninja.

" Duckling it but that hurts!" Raph fumed in pain, far more upset with himself then with the pain in his toe.

" Fuck." Rama agreed fully with her Uncle as he put her down.

Mike who had been watching TV had heard the exchange and, his sharp senses told him that this time Raph had said nothing wrong. He got up off the couch and came towards Rama a dark look on his face. " You are not supposed to say those bad words Rama. Time out for you." Mike stated simply.

" Unca Raphie say it!" Rama insisted as she backed up and shook her head no.

" Uncle Raph said **duck" **Mike corrected stressing the d, " As in a bird that goes quack." Mike swooped Rama up in his arms and packed her off to her room in spite of her yelling at the top of her lungs.

" No! **NO!"**

Mike left her in her room for a few minutes while he and Raph relaxed on the couch before going to release his daughter from confinement. Rama scrambled past him and went immediately in search of her favourite Uncle.

Soon as she spotted Raph on the couch she went forward sniffing a bit " Unca Raphie."

" You go play," Raph ordered pushing her away before turning back to the show.

A look of sheer confusion crossed Rama's face in the last few days Raphie had not been rejecting her, now his actions clearly puzzled her.

" Unca Raphie!" she spoke louder just so he would hear her.

Raph pointedly ignored the toddler.

" Raphie pway Rama." She begged quickly, maybe if she told him what she wanted he'd continue the game.

Raph turned a dark look on his niece " No!" he snapped sharply, " I don't play with kids who say such bad words. I don't like kids that talk like that." Raph declared as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

" Raphie says it!" Rama reminded him, " Raphie pway!" she demanded as she tugged at an elbow pad as if she could force him to play.

" No forget it. You go play by your self I don't want to play with you." Raph replied pushing her away.

Mike had watched these events unfold realized, his brother was taking a hand in the matter in spite of his talk that he wasn't a baby sitter. He smiled inwardly perhaps Raph could with his rebuke teach Rama that such words gained her nothing.

Still Mike was flabbergasted at this sudden reversal in Raph's words from the meeting. Mike didn't mind a little help with disciplining Rama the child was used to other members of the family helping to keep to the rules and this wasn't that different.

Rama turned and went over to Mike she looked up at him eagerly. " Daddy?"

" What you want Rama?" Mike asked.

" Raphie no pway Rama" Rama informed her father in such a way that it left no doubt, that she wanted her dad to do **something** about this matter.

Mike grinned as he looked at the toddler who was watching him with great expectations. " Tough luck Rama. Be a good girl and maybe Raph might play with you. Raph doesn't want to play and I don't blame him."

The large rounded eyes and gaping mouth assured Mike that wasn't the response she had been expecting from her father. She sniffed a little then in an almost hopeful tone asked " Daddy pway?"

" Nope. I don't play with girls who talk like that either." Mike decided.

Rama looked from one to the other confused by this she sat down and cried loudly, Mike allowing her to cry herself out without offering any sympathy. When she had cried herself out she crawled up on to Mike's lap and snuggled close sniffing a bit dejectedly.

….

It was a lesson that was to be repeated a few more times over the days that passed.

By then Raph was starting to show some small improvement in the language department, a success, though small, that had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the family.

Rama was starting to understand that when she said those words she ended up in her room and after wards no body wanted to play with her. She loved playing especially with Uncle Raphie. So these lessons struck hard with her, but they needed repeating because she had a hard time fully understanding it.

It was a few weeks later and the boys were sparring Leo against Raph, Don against Mike during a practice session, while Splinter oversaw them and kept an eye on Rama who also watched her head turning constantly as she tried to take in both matches at once.

Leo managed to grab Raph and toss him, the throw had been done with a bit more force then was necessary and Raph landed hard on his carapace.

The impact of the landing seemed to jolt through his entire back, even though he had landed on the exercise mats " Damn it Leo!" Raph roared.

Rama gasped at his sudden words holding her hand over her mouth before turning to Splinter " Piner, No pway Raphie. He baaaad! No pway." She shook her head no as she announced this.

Mike started to laugh slapping his thigh with one hand " Yeah you have to send Raph for time out now Sensei" Mike managed to say through his merriment.

Don was trying not to laugh but even he was finding it hard not to chuckle over Rama's words.

Soon one after the other the family gave in, laughing at the very thought of not playing with Raph or sending him to his room. Even Raph joined in begging Splinter to send him to his room.

Rama glanced from one to another of her relatives wondering why they were all laughing, something had to be funny and not wanting to be left out Rama decided to laugh too. She joined her merry bubbling chuckles to the rest of the clans.

….

As time went on Rama said less of those bad words, and so did Raph. Raph though had not fully broken the habit of swearing though, for on occasion every once in a while a swear word would be hurled out. The family for the most part allowed these small lapses, giving Raph perhaps only a stern look as a silent warning.

Raph meanwhile had more then accepted Rama he had almost attached himself to the toddler and the two were often in one another's company. Raph had gotten used to playing with her and the surly turtle seemed a bit happier for the time he spent with his niece.  
Mike was looking for Rama now so she could have her lunch, Mike paused outside the playground as he heard their voices.

" Duck" came an exuberant yell that could only have come from Rama.

" Quack, quack" came Raph's response to the word.

Mike heard Rama laugh, as he realized Raph was doing a very good imitation of a duck. Mike carefully peeked around the corner and saw a sight he thought he would never see.

There was Raph his arms bent at his elbows, flapping away as he made the noise of a duck and waddled around all for Rama's amusement. Rama between her cheerful chortles flapped her arms up and down as she tried to copy her Uncle.

" Wack . Wack" she said as she followed in the ninja's footsteps.

Mike had to clamp a hand over his mouth and hold his sides. **' **_Why do we have to be mutants,'_ Mike asked himself, '_this could win America's funniest videos easily.'_

When he peered around the corner he saw Raph tossing the child and catching her again.

" You are the best thing that ever happened to any of us kid." Raph told her as he caught her to hold her close.

Rama threw her arms about her uncles neck " Wuv you Unca Raphie."

" I love you too Rama" Raph echoed.

Mike gave a small smile as he slunk off Rama's lunch could wait he decided. It wasn't often the toughest, hardest, most bitter and cynical ninja of their clan would relax his guard enough to show his softer loving side.

" That girl has definitely inherited my charm, and she has the ability to melt a heart of ice." Mike began to whistle as he headed off into the lair.

The End.

Author's note: thus begins Rama's rein of wrapping Uncle Raphie around her fingers. This is one of the few stories where Raph says no to the kid. Hope you all enjoyed.

Splinter: I'm sure you know idle threats are useless especially when dealing with Raphael, he is the sort that calls a bluff. A gratitude for your insight.

Reinbeauchaser: As you know, congrats, on all your wins! You cleaned up this year. Well earned too.

There are two times that a person just might clean up their act for another 1) Love.2) Kids. In this story I used a bit of both Raph starting to love his niece. A gratitude for your insight.

Lenni: Congrats! on your win of best moral story in the TMNT competition. Yes poor Raph got his mouth washed out. Poor turtle. Here is your last update on this story. A gratitude for your insight.

Buslady: Ah that sounds promising. Raph's mouth does provide such interesting fodder doesn't it? His mouth is truly legend. He talks tough, acts tough, but inside well…you know. Raph is lots of fun to write at any rate. A gratitude for your insight.


End file.
